


I'll Always Love You, These Lines Don't Define You.

by MilkyChaos



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Boys In Love, Bulimia, Clay | Dream is So Whipped (Video Blogging RPF), Comfort/Angst, Eating Disorders, Fluff and Angst, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, M/M, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyChaos/pseuds/MilkyChaos
Summary: Maybe George was a little sick, but he was getting better. And Maybe Clay couldn’t make him be alright again, but he’d help. He’d stick around even when George didn’t need him. He’d help and stick around until George wanted him gone.TW / CWImplied Eating Disorder and Self Harm Scars .
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	I'll Always Love You, These Lines Don't Define You.

**Author's Note:**

> LAST TRIGGER WARNING !!
> 
> There is an implied eating disorder and heavily mentioned self harm scars. I've suffered from self harm and I'm currently struggling with anorexia, and I thought that maybe writing something to help me cope would be useful. I'm not romanticizing having an eating disorder or self harm, this is just a vent piece were I don't have to feel ugly for how I am. 
> 
> I'm in no ways saying George suffers from self harm or an eating disorder !! He's simply a major comfort streamer for me and it helps to write him in scenarios, situations and thoughts I struggle in !! I'm simply projecting. !!

Clay smiled softly, pressing delicate kisse to cold skin. His warm hands rubbed across prominent bones that shot out of George’s pretty skin. The blonde hummed softly, pressing his cheek onto his boyfriend’s head as the brunette cried and sniffled softly. 

“Don’t -- Don’t you think I’m ugly?” George mumbled out, his dewy eyes gazing up at Clay, not fast enough to blink away tears before more pooled and gathered on his lashes.

Clay rubbed his cheek bone with his thumb. “You’d never be ugly, you can’t. You’re my perfect boy, my sweet little angel.” The blonde hummed out, pressing more kisses to George’s forehead. 

George curled up slightly more, attempting to hide himself from his lover. He grit his teeth as he felt Clay’s warm hands run across scared skin, tracing each line softly with the most love he could muster. The taller male hooked his hand under the others knee, hoisting it further into his lap and cradling the crying man in his strong tanned arms. He ran his hand across George’s thigh, running his fingers along the bumps and grooves along his skin, knowing they once symbolized large cuts that dripped red down the porcelaine surface. 

He felt George tense up, his cold fists clenching deeper into Clay’s hoodie and causing ripples and creases to form along the dark fabric. Clay let his hand rest there, thumbing the area mindlessly as he dragged his other hand to pet the brunette’s hair, pressing the man’s face deeper into his chest in an effort to comfort him.

George shook and shivered from his sobs, shaking from the mere effort of trying to stop and heaving out small breaths, doing his best to drag in whatever air he could before it was drowned out by waves of tears once again.

“I’m so gross, Clay.” He mumbled out. His puffy red eyes clearly inflamed, far too ashamed to look his lover in the eyes. “You looked so terrified when you saw them.” George cried out, the genuine mortification he felt washed over him, nearly knocking him over just remembering the pure look of terror on Clay’s face, which was normally so happy, frain of all colour when he saw George roll his sleeves up.

“Baby, baby no.” Clay murmured, grabbing George’s chin so delicately and gazing in his pretty brown eyes with the most love he could give, pure adoration etched onto his tanned face. “I would never be scared of you, never.” He promised.

Clay pressed a kiss to George’s bitten red lips, mindful of adding next to no pressure as he knew that any form of stimulation on his already sore lips could make a fresh storm of tears flush out.

The blonde pressed smaller kisses along George’s face, attempting to stop the crying as he kissed away the small tears, making the smaller male giggle softly at his idiocy. “I love you so, so much. You’d never understand just how I feel for you. You’re so perfect…” He hummed out, smiling peacefully at George. His words were true, he’d never felt so much pure happiness for one person ever before. He loved George with his entire being and more. He was almost obsessed with the sweet burning ache he felt when the male smiled, laughed, giggled…

He took George’s wrist delicately into his own, rubbing along the veins and prominent wrist bone and took the arm up to his face, pressing each of the lines on his arm, whispering out a small _’ love you’ _and phrases like the sort.__

__Maybe George was a little sick, but he was getting better. And Maybe Clay couldn’t make him be alright again, but he’d help. He’d stick around even when George didn’t need him. He’d help and stick around until George wanted him gone._ _


End file.
